Hair coloring is very popular today. The hair is however damaged by coloring or applying a permanent wave and such hair tends to suffer from symptoms such as overly dry hair and poor manageability. Hair cosmetic compositions are therefore required to have a performance capable of imparting good smoothness and flexibility to the damaged hair during the time from wetting until drying. On the other hand, “stickiness” of the hair is undesired because it is unpleasant tactilely and visually. To give smoothness to the hair after drying, a silicone is incorporated in many hair cosmetic compositions. Incorporation of it however involves the problem that harsh friction occurs between hair strands upon rinsing. Moreover, incorporation of a silicone in an increased amount or a silicone with a high polymerization degree disturbs uniform application of the resulting composition to the hair, resulting in excessive stickiness or deteriorated gloss.
A hair treating agent using a silicone with a low polymerization degree or a volatile silicone in combination with a dimethylsilicone rubber with a high polymerization degree is known (refer to, for example, Patent document 1 and Patent document 2). The hair treating agent however involves problems in spreadability upon application, and finger combing smoothness during the time from its application to rinsing and in addition, it has poor flexibility, causes harsh friction upon rising and is sticky during drying to after drying.    Patent document 1: JP-A-1-139522    Patent document 2: JP-A-1-113311